Lost Souls
by ModernUtopia
Summary: SYOC, no reference to the actual series. Only using the concept. Summary: "Lost Souls" is an up and coming guild with many young as well as old members. One day, 2 girls take a job to capture a pair of boys disrupting the East Forest. When they appear, there is only one boy. Here's a hint to what can describe him: "I see."
1. Prologue

This is my first try at a Fairy Tail Story. (Please say story, saying Fanfic makes me feel like a geek. Even though I obviously am one...). Please offer me a lot of Feedback to tell me how I'm doing, as well as some support.

This will be an SYOC Story. I'll be choosing about 6-8 characters to be mainstream, while the others might not make the cut or become a side character. For those who don't make it, Gomenesai.

**Tricks to having your Character Accepted: **

**-Make your character unique. **

**-Don't make your character over-powered.**

**-Please do not copy any character data from any other anime, video game, etc. Note that I am a geek, most of it won't slip past me.**

**-Have fun with your character, be creative!**

**-Don't make your character a Dragon Slayer or something like that. Just...no. -_- _ ^_^**

_**This is an example of the character form.**_

***Note, this is not the my character. This will be a character that I have created and will be included in the story. Try to decode whatever confusing thing I just said. Thank you...***

* * *

**Character Name: Amiya (Em-I-ah) Remedy**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 13**

**Personality: Kind, Shy, Sweet, Smart, Has a strong sense of justice.**

**Appearance: Flowing brown hair with blonde highlights that stops mid-back, slight freckles on her cheeks, cute brown eyes, and fair skin. Not very..."curvy" (This is very awkward for me to write...)**

**Height: 5'3'', 5 feet and 3 inches.**

**Outfit: Black leggings with a grey jacket that goes down to her mid thigh and a white winter hat. She wears light brown boots, and sometimes has her reading glasses on.**

**Power: Caster Type: Ice Magic.**

**Extra: Is the Guild Master's Daughter.**

* * *

**Character Name: Kosuke Akiyama**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Outgoing, Strong, Born-Leader, Protective.**

**Appearance: Black Spiky Hair, Olive Skin, well-toned, very good-looking, dark grey eyes.**

**Height: 5'11'', 5 Feet 11 inches.**

**Outfit: Brown Cargo Pants, Black T-shirt, shoeless.**

**Power: Caster Type: Wind Magic.**

**Extra: Lived in the Forest. Deceased.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

I sat outside the room, waiting for mom to come out. She was giving birth to my new younger brother, dad walked out on us 3 months ago to be with his stupid guild. Titan's Scape. He's a terrible daddy.

The door flew open and I jumped to my feet. That's when I noticed he had a sad look on his face.

"Where's mama?"

"I'm sorry sonny. Your mama died while giving birth to your brother. So what would you like to name him?"

I held back my tears, even at 5 years old, I knew that mom was gone.

"Y-yuji."

"Yuji Akiyama. What a nice name. We'll find somebody to take custody of you and Yuji." He gave me a smile.

They never did find someone to take custody of us.

* * *

"Hey! Big Bro, I've got the fire wood. Did you catch some fish?"

"Yeah, tons. This'll be a great lunch!"

Crunching was heard across the leaves of the East Forest. Yuji and I have taught ourselves Wind Magic to protect ourselves. It came in handy.

6 men appeared, obviously wizards. Yuji and I stood at guard.

"Are these the 2 runts?"

Yuji and I were 13 and 18 now. I stood at 5'11'' and Yuji at 5'5''. They still towered over us at almost 7 feet tall each.

A fight erupted.

"Why are you men here?! We never did anything wrong!"

"Haha, there's a 50,000 jewel reward on your heads!"

"What?!"

"Dead or Alive punks! We're getting our money."

"K-kosuke! Look at the Emblems!"

Titan's Scape...

A sword pierced through my back, I saw it appear in front of me, covered in blood. The man pulled it out, I grunted and fell to the ground. Before I went to sleep, for a long time...I heard Yuji scream, and the wind start to roar...

* * *

**The next day in "Lost Souls"**

**Amiya's POV**

"Hey Amiya! Look at this." A female voice called.

I walked over and peered at the job board.

"100,000 Jewel for whoever can capture or kill these 2 boys in the forest."

"100,000? For these 2? They look no older than 18."

"Yeah, apparently, a group from Titan's Scape came for them yesterday and haven't come back yet. That means we still have a chance!"

Natalie Skyloft. Short pink hair that goes to her shoulders, a blue t-shirt, brown cargo pants and a pair of Pilot goggles on top of her head. 15 years of age, Fire Magic. Outgoing, competitive, and sweet. She's also my best friend. We're Team Magnet! Get it, because we're opposites, and opposites attract and...and...it's a nerd joke...

So we took the job and went on our way to the East Forest.

* * *

We walked through the forest for quite a long time. Until we found a guy about our age sitting in the grass with his legs crossed. He looked really cute and calm. He had black hair that went downwards and stopped above his eyes. He had fair skin and was wearing light grey cargo pants and a ripped black t-shirt, but we could only see his back from here.

"Um, excuse me! Have you seen 2 boys that have been causing trouble?"

He paused for a second before saying in a slightly childish but intimidating voice. "_One _Boy..."

I questioned it for a second, "No, I'm pretty sure it's 2."

"6 men came here yesterday. They came for me and my brother. My brother isn't sitting here with me is he?"

I gasped, shocked that this was the boy they were talking about. "What happened to the men?"

"I disposed of them."

My eyes widened.

"Look. At. Me." I was angry that this boy could just do that without remorse...

He turned and looked blankly in my general direction. He had pale grey eyes and was quite cute...no, this is not the time!

"What do you see? When you look at me! What do you see?!"

"Amiya, calm down."

"Black."

We looked at him curiously. Black?

"Excuse me?"

"I said black. Yes, to the girl who is 5'3'', has freckles, and hair to her mid-back."

"How do you know all of this. Are you messing with me?"

"I thought you wouldn't believe me. Come here." Gesturing with his hand.

We looked at him questioningly.

"Look into my eyes. Tell me what you see."

Natalie walked up and stared into his eyes and gasped. She turned around and told me,

"They're blank. No cones or anything. He's blind Amiya."

"W-wait. Then how did he get that basic information?"

We looked at him and he was still standing there blankly. Natalie gave a fake cough.

"Oh, sorry. The wind told me. I could your basic appearance from your shape in the wind."

"Ooooh. Can you tell color? Do you think so Amiya?!"

"Natalie, he's not some kind of-"

"Yes. But I don't sense color with the wind..."

"Hm?" We both leaned slightly closer.

He put scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and said, "I memorized color by smell..."

We blinked. Then took a few steps back.

"Well, enough chit-chat. Amiya, let's take him down!"

"What?!"

Natalie rushed at him, it's not like he could see her. He quickly moved out of the way at the last second.

"You're disturbing the wind!"

She shot fire at him and it went out before touching him.

"You have defied the Atmosphere. I claim judgement upon you."

"What's this guy blabbering about?" Natalie mouthed off.

"You are hereby sentenced to: Wind Magic, Hurricane!" He flicked his wrist and a magic circle appeared in front of him, a hurricane appeared in front of him and swept Natalie into it and upwards.

"Cease!" As soon as Natalie was a the highest point, the hurricane disappeared and she fell. I winced and looked away. I'm not good under pressure, I'm sorry.

When I looked back, she was floating right above the ground, before being let go right on her butt.

"Let this be a warning." He turned and began to walk away.

We stared at him for a second.

"Wait!" I unawarely yelled out to him. He stopped. "You should join our guild. There are a lot of people, and you can make good use of your magic."

He stopped and thought for a minute. "I'm not good with _people._"

"I'm sure they'll still accept you."

"Your guild must be pretty weak if you want someone like me."

"But your very powerfu-"

"You're just weak."

We looked disbelievingly.

"I'm not strong. You're not either. There are a million other wizards out there. Go look for _them."_

I was speechless, nobody ever talked this way to me before.

"What's the big idea with you punk!" Natalie screamed at him. He reached up and wiped his arm across his eyes.

Was he crying?

"Just leave."

"Amiya, Plan B!"

"Huh? What's plan-"

A rock hit the guy in the back of the head and he fell over unconscious.

"Natalie!"

She looked at me guiltily. Trying to ignore the fact that she just attacked a blind person. Well, might as well collect the reward...

* * *

The doors flew open.

"Father, we found a new recruit!" I yelled out excitedly. The few wizards that weren't on jobs turned towards us and smiled. A slight breeze flying through the room. He...wait, I didn't know his name. Wow. "Um, what's your name?"

"Yuji Akiyama. Hello to the...15 people in the room." He said rubbing the back of his head where the rock hit.

A few questions erupted from the crowd. "Why the pause." "You brought a weirdo here without hesitation?"

I saw Natalie start to draw something in the air with her fire. 'He is blind. Don't ask.'

"You're trying to recruit a blind little boy!?" A man yelled from across the room. Akita, one of the older members. He has short black hair, tan skin, and a fair amount of stubble. He's wearing a purple coat, white longsleeve, and brown pants.

"I sense danger." Yuji said cautiously. The door flew open and wind blasted across the room. "I will eliminate the threat." Akita broke his attack.

"It'll take a lot more than that to take me down Blindy."

5 minutes here and he's already in a fight.

He'll fit right in.

* * *

**For your characters, I'd like them to be from "Lost Souls" or "Titan's Scape". I don't mind them being from an outside source, but I do prefer that.**

**SPECIAL: In this world, none of the events in Fairy Tail ever happened. None of the Guilds exist, neither do the characters in the Anime/Manga. **

**I'm using the concept of Fairy Tail's world more than using the characters and guilds.**

**Next update might be this weekend. I look forward to your support!**

**-ModernUtopia**


	2. First Impression

**SYOC Open.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Yuji's POV**

The man rushed at me, I have to stay still until I sense his presence. Any other tactic could be fatal...

There!

I sidestepped his first attack.

"Physical Attack analyzed. Executing counter."

"What the hell are you going on about. boy!?"

I gathered my magical energy inside my hand and pulsed it through my opponents chest. I could feel the air shifting as he flew.

"So you aren't just a blind boy. Get ready, I'm not holding back anymore!"

"Then I shall do the same. Quick question, is it ok if I kill him?"

"NO!" I heard 14 voices yell.

"Noted. Wind Magic: Wind Lance." I held out my palm as the lances materialized in front of me and launched. The sweet sound of the sharp wind hitting its target was satisfying as always. "Do you insist on continuing. If you agree, any injury from here on will be on your hands."

"Are you trying to intimidate me? Why don't you give the first blow. I'll give it to you."

"Mist Body." I could feel myself vanishing from the air. Once I was close enough, I deactivated my spell to use my next. "Storm Blade." A sword made of pure dense air appeared as I did, I took hold of it and slashed forward. Once again, hitting my target. "Do you concede?"

"Like hell."

"Then I will end this."

I raised my fist in the air, I could feel the wind floating towards and collecting inside my fist. Soon enough, all the air within 10 feet of me was completely deprived of oxygen. I could hear the choking of my opponent. As soon as his body hit the ground, I returned the oxygen.

"T-that wasn't regular wind magic was it?" I could hear 'Freckle girl' ask.

I sighed heavily, "I apologize Kosuke. You told me not to use it casually." I said quietly to myself. "Yes, it was Air Magic. I was manipulating the air the whole fight. I made it harder for him to move by increasing air pressure, density and mass. In the end, he was stupid enough to keep going, so I deprived the air of oxygen. I apologize for the harm of your friend."

A felt an arm drape over my shoulder. 5'11'', female. Braided hair.

"Well, I say that he deserved it. It'll be nice having you around little buddy. My name is Rochelle Klein, you can call me Ro, or big sister. Just kidding. Ro is fine."

"Rochelle, you're back from your job already?" 'Freckle Girl' asked.

"Well, I was having some fun, but caught word of a new member. So I finished up quickly, collected the reward and hurried back."

"I sense you have the same condition as me."

"Aren't you observant. Oh, sorry. Bad choice of words..."

"It's really no problem, but should _you _really be saying that either?"

"Guess not."

* * *

I don't have a place to sleep so...I have to sleep in the guild. I'm not talking about a room in the guild, I'm talking about the bar counter.

So that happened.

Oh yeah, they branded me yesterday. The symbol looks kind of funny though, it looks like a fire with a sword stabbed in it from the top. The one they gave me was green, but I think the official color is blue. I decided to have it branded on the left side of my chest, meaning it's over my heart, even though the heart is more towards the middle of the chest, but...it's symbolism?

"Hey Yuji, when you said you could get basic information from someone's shape in the air, but how would you get advanced information?" 'Freckle Girl' asked.

"Hmm, good question. It'd kind of be as if I was running the wind all over your body. I generally don't do it because I imagine it's uncomfortable. My brother said it's like being in the eye of a hurricane."

"Creepy..."

"Did you say something Freckle Girl?"

"Freckle Girl?"

"Well what am I supposed to call you when you never introduced yourself and hit me in the back of the head with a rock?"

"Good point. Well, my name is Amiya Remedy. My friend who hit you is Natalie Skyloft. We're Team Magnet."

"Oh, so you work in groups. I should do one of these mentioned 'jobs'. I lack currency to supply my daily needs."

"Why do you speak so formally?"

"This is formal? I suppose this is the only way I know how to speak."

"Well I guess you wouldn't have many street smarts from living in the East Forest. Would you be against telling me about yourself."

"I'm not very interesting at all, but if that's what you want."

"Alright, so since you're blind. Are you other senses really sharp?"

"Yes."

"I see, how do you know where something is?"

"I calculate the position in the wind back to my own location."

"Cool! And how do you read?"

"Brail."

"Oh, right..."

* * *

**Amiya's POV**

"I'm back!"

Everyone seemed to groan at the voice.

"Atmos, you're back?" I asked.

"Yep, who's the newbie?"

"This is Yuji, he's blind. He uses Wind and Air Magic."

"Well, nice to meet you Yuji." As Atmos came closer to shake Yuji's hand. Yuji's head flicked backwards with blood coming out of his mouth. He blacked out on the spot.

"Yuji!"

"Am I really that terrible!?"

"No, I think I know the reason..." Another voice joined in.

"Oh, Mark. I'm surprised you actually have a voice. Well, use it anyways."

"Anyways, since Yuji's blind. His sense of smell must be sensitive. I mean, mine is normal and I can still smell Atmos' sweat from here."

"Hey!"

"So Yuji was knocked out by an intense smell?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Everyone seemed to glare/glance at Atmos in disapproval.

"Ok, ok. I'll go home and take a shower or bath or whatever. Bye.

"Did nobody else think about getting this guy to the infirmary? He's losing a lot of blood..." Ro mentioned.

* * *

**I'm going to be really busy next week, so expect a slightly late delay on PMs, but I will still update next weekend as well. Sorry about the quality of this chapter. Not exactly my best work so far. But I'm doing the best I can.**

**To give you an idea of what I'm wrapped up in, I'm failing Math, I'm in charge of the school website, I have to write a letter to the superintendent of my district to update the Software on the school computers, I run the In-School Store, and I'm struggling to study for all of the test coming up soon.**

**Once again, I'm sorry.**

**-ModernUtopia**


	3. Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 3: Progress

**Yuji's POV**

It's been quite a while since I've joined Lost Souls. I've never regretted a single moment. Note that I said "single".

I can't exactly put it into words, but it feels as if after only 2 months, I feel so close to these people.

They haven't yet surpassed the connection between my brother and I, except for a select few who are...special to me. I've only recently joined Team Magnet after everyone begging me not to go on solo jobs. I suppose that I've been draining the healer, Ariana of all her magic trying to heal me each time I come back with a broken bone.

My speaking has become a little less robotic to the point where people don't think I'm a "snooty rich kid" as Natalie oh so helpfully stated.

Ro and I occasionally talk and relate to each other over having the same condition. Only she doesn't run into things as often as I do. I'm still trying to perfect my air detection, which I had no use for since I had long since memorized everything in the East Forest.

Now back to current setting.

* * *

"Yuji! I've got the next mission!" Natalie yelled from the other side of the guild hall before approaching me.

"I'm still sore from last time. You lit things on fire in the distance to make it seem like you were helping, but you were just leaving the blind kid for dead!" I yelled back.

"It's your fault for not being able to handle it on your own..."

"They were S-Class monsters! You're lucky I beat them half to death before you realized I had collapsed!"

"Well Amiya didn't help either!"

"She was smacked off the cliff because you tripped and accidentally pushed her off!"

"Stop making it seem like everything bad that happened was my fault!"

"Everything bad that happened WAS your fault!"

"Oh yeah...so are we going or not?"

"Of course we're going."

During all of this, the guild had no reaction whatsoever. This has become a very usual happening in the guild.

* * *

The quest was easily brushed past, Amiya and I took down each bandit easily as Natalie searched for the necklace that was stolen from the client. There was a minor mishap where a wind arrow "accidentally" hit Natalie instead of the bandit, but otherwise it went smoothly.

The quest ended up being for 20,000 Jewel instead of 200,000 Jewel. So we can thank Natalie for that mistake.

After that, we split the earnings fairly, I got half and Amiya got half. Natalie got nothing because she was more trouble than she's worth. Including the mission before this one, she should cough up her share of _those_ earnings too. She's lucky we're nice.

In any case, I'm thinking of dropping out and going on a few solo missions. No, not because of Natalie...but more because I need the money. Even though the girls are a huge help, I have to be a little greedy, I need 100,000 Jewel by the end of the month. As of now, I only have 30,000.

The only problem is: How the heck am I going to tell them without getting killed?

* * *

**Amiya's POV**

Ok, I'm going to be honest. Natalie and I, weren't a very successful team. Before Yuji came around anyways. Our success rate was somewhere around 25%. Once Yuji arrived, everyone noticed that he was unnaturally gifted at magic, so we asked him to join once he got a feel for the guild.

Since then, our team has risen up the ranks to 5th place with a success rate of 85%. We're trying to go for 1st place, which contains Atmos, Mark, _and _Ro. Plus a few others that I personally don't know the names of. They'll be hard to beat, but we're getting close. But just as we were starting to show progress, this happens.

"Um, how am I supposed to say this. I need to leave the team for a while...sorry." Yuji tells us.

Natalie and I haven't told Yuji about wanting to get to the 1st ranked team in the guild. So he probably doesn't know the importance of it for us. Knowing that, it didn't stop Natalie and I from blasting everything we had at him...

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

Just as we were getting close to our goal, Yuji has to decide to drop out! It was so close, yet so far. But _no, _he needed "a place to live". I don't see the appeal. I just live with Amiya and she pays all of the bills, so we have nothing to worry about.

Yuji is just being selfish, he needs a whole apartment to himself, he could just move into Amiya's place, like I did, being the genius I am. Actually, that would be weird...he wouldn't have a place to sleep. (Whatever dirty thought just went through your heads, get it out NOW)

Well, I guess he has a reason to go then. I guess it's more that he always comes back with minor injuries. The question is when he's going to come back with a major one, or even not come back at all. Who knows?

* * *

**Yuji's POV**

I went on a job for 70,000 Jewel, I just have to take out a minor Dark Guild that has been terrorizing a nearby town. Sounds easy enough, and it will pay rent. The ride in the carriage was peaceful, I slept most of the way and was only awake for the last few minutes of the ride. I arrived in Freesia Town and went to visit the client. It was an elderly man that was really tall. He told me that the guild captures people every once and a while.

They had kidnapped his granddaughter and that was when he finally decided to file a job to the guilds.

That was all the info I needed and I headed off to the Dark Guild Hall. I did a long range wind scan, which involved sending a large gust of wind across the whole area. 5 guards at the front. No other important information.

I tried my best not to get detected and snuck around the fence, until I zoned out for a second and ran into the fence. Causing a...large noise.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think it came from over there."

"Let's see."

I heard the footsteps approach me, 4 out of 5 came over.

"Wind Spear!"

"Huh!?"

Target neutralized. Nevermind...

The 5th enemy was a brute, standing right in front of the gate, charging Lightning Magic in his hands, he launched the lightning at me in it's pure form, I dodged just in time. I shot a few Wind Spears at him, all of them making contact, but he didn't even flinch.

The next electric blast hit me square in the chest. It pushed me back quite a lot. I summoned a small air mass to surround me and push all other substances out. His lightning was deflected. I rushed toward him and shot razor sharp blades of wind at him, each making contact with quite a lot of visual damage. Once I was close enough, I turned my wind into a solid hammer and smashed him across the face. That left the brute unconscious.

I'm breathing heavily after a fight of that magnitude. I entered the hall without much trouble after that. As soon as I opened the door, I found 400 mages aiming at me.

* * *

*Crash*

*Blast*

*Explosion*

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Yuji, your grandfather sent me to come get you."

"You're going to help me Onii-chan?"

"Yeah, I want you to run out that door over there, go get help."

"Will you be ok Onii-chan?"

"I'll be just fine. Don't worry."

I did my best to hide the wounds with dripping blood down my back. She nodded and ran off. Whilst this happened, the whole guild was blasting at my cover. Finally, the support pillar gave out and we engaged again.

"I may be going down, but I'm taking at least half of you asshats with me!"

* * *

**That took quite a long time for inspiration. Please offer me a lot of support, it really helps.**

**-ModernUtopia**


	4. This Job

**I am someone who never studies, does homework on the bus, and stays up late writing fanfiction...**

**Grade in school: A+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 3: This job...

**Amiya's POV**

"Hey! Amiya, I found an easy looking job. It even offers 100,000 Jewel!" Natalie ran towards me.

"Wow, how is it that high of a reward?"

"Well, it used to be 70,000 but someone went on the job and apparently never came back."

"I'm starting to think otherwise now..."

"Don't worry, I've done my research, the Dark Guild is at least cut in half if not more. The guys took down like 300 guys before being put down."

"Ok, enough, we'll go. Since you seem so dedicated to this."

"Yay!"

* * *

We met with the man who was issuing the job before actually heading towards the guild. We picked up some valuable information, the person that this man sent to the Dark Guild Hall traveled alone, about 2 hours later, the client got a knock on his door. When he answered, his grand-daughter was standing there. He has sent the mage to take down the guild as well as save his grand-daughter, seems like he only completed one of those.

The dark guild hall was totaled. There was wholes in the walls and roof. Even from the outside, we could tell that a hurricane or worse had hit this building. Natalie gently pushed the door, instead of opening, it fell forward and smashed into a million pieces.

In front of us lie a ton of injured dark guild members, about 50 stood up and prepared to fight, as soon as they did, half of them collapsed from pain or exhaustion. The ones that were still standing gave up as they were.

"Just go take the guy, we sure as hell don't need him." The thug pointed at the corner.

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

There lied in a heap of blood and debris,

Yuji...

* * *

We both rushed over to him, we could visibly see he'd broken his left leg and his right arm was smashed under a piece of the roof. Blood was running down his face, his hair was messed up, and his clothes were ruffled and tattered. His shirt was practically gone and his pants had holes scattered across the shins up to the knees.

He let out a groan as his eyes slightly opened. "...hey." He fell into a fit of coughing.

"Shh, don't waste your energy. We're going to get you out of here."

"T...the little girl...is she safe?"

"She's absolutely fine, worry about yourself for now."

"I broke my promise to her."

"What?"

"I told her I would be just fine. Now I'm laying here upon an ounce of my life."

"Don't talk like that. Natalie, how's your healing magic?"

"Mediocre at best, but it'll make him last for 2 more hours than he would now."

"Good enough."

Natalie casted a spell on him which made him unconscious and revitalized him temporarily. We got him back to the manor of the client quickly. An hour had passed by, only a little time left until the spell wore off.

* * *

The client's wife healed Yuji to a point of survival, after that, we transferred back to Lost Souls by a carriage supplied by the clients.

As of now, Yuji is in critical care.

Natalie and I both knew this would happen at some point, but not so soon. I don't think anyone could expect this unless they had futuresight or vision abilities.

Even then, it was still unpredictable.

* * *

**Yuji's POV**

My head hurts like hell.

My arm hurts like hell.

My leg hurts like hell.

_Everything _hurts like hell.

I did my best to open my eyes, but only opened them enough to see through my eyelashes.

"Oh, you're awake. Did you have a nice sleep airhead?"

"Yeah, I had this dream where you died in a bottomless pit." I said sarcastically to the nurse. "Leave me alone."

"That's a cold way to speak to someone who saved your life."

"You should've let me die."

"Do you really think so? Well, I don't like that solution."

"Or is it just because they'd pay you extra if I lived."

"That too."

* * *

I'm bedridden for the next few weeks, which means I'll probably lose my apartment and have to find a new one after they let me out. All I do these days is sit here and annoy the nurse.

Examples would be: Knocking things over with wind. Closing the door in her face, not letting her open the door, blowing her papers out the window, and many more.

Then I thought: Man, I am being an ass.

Then I decided not to do anything about it.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

We've sunken down to rank 15 out of 30...not bad. But not good either...

Stupid Yuji, has to go and get beaten half to death and aghhhh!

Now he just sits there in the infirmary while we go down the scale of ranking.

Amiya hasn't wanted to go on a job either, she says she wants some time off. Whatever that means. The truth is, Amiya is probably the strongest in the guild, she just doesn't like using her power. Mostly because it's too strong and she usually hurts herself while using it too.

So she uses a down-graded form of her magic instead of the full. I've never even seen her fight for real, I don't know what Yuji looks like fighting either. I've only watched him in his first fight against Akita. Even then, he was just messing around with the guy.

I didn't pay attention to him on the few jobs we took. And of course we weren't there when he fought the dark guild. Amiya always uses her downgraded magic, so I've never seen her get serious either. Practically, I'm the only open book in the team. Is Yuji even in the team anymore?

I went over to Amiya who was seemingly reading a book.

"Amiiiiiiyaaa! I'm booooored!"

"..."

"Come ooonnnn, let's go on a job."

"..."

"Don't give me the silent treatment, I know you can hear me."

"..."

"Um, Amiya?"

I reached over and touched Amiya, she was cold. The spot that I touched cracked.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were so delicate!"

Then Amiya crumbled into a bunch of ice.

"I decoy?"

Where the hell has Amiya gone off to that she needs a decoy to cover for her?

Oh well!

* * *

**Sorry I took so long on this chapter. I have a lot of things going on and I just couldn't come up with anything for this.**

**-ModernUtopia**


	5. Surprise!

**Time for a time skip. This time, I'll be trying to manage my time better since most of the stress is going to end in April! (Number of times I said "time": 6.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 5: Surprise!

**Yuji's POV**

_8 months later_

It's been quite a while hasn't it? Well, after that injury, I stayed in the infirmary for 3 months. Even with high level healing magic, it wasn't safe for me to leave until then. I was only allowed to go on missions after another month. I'm now also never allowed to go on a mission alone.

It's winter now, December 13 to be exact. I've been kinda depressed, the date is bringing me back memories. My birthday is on the 17th, back then, Kosuke and I used to go into town and sell some of the meats or wood we got in the forest for some money and go out to eat. We did this twice a year on each of our birthdays.

Now that Kosuke is gone and I live in the city, we can't do that anymore.

I haven't told anyone about my birthday either, so I doubt there'll be a party or something. I'll just go to the nearby restaurant or something.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

I looked inside of Yuji's notebook and found out his birthday is coming up! Yay! It's surprise party , I'm totally not using this as an excuse to throw a party...

No wonder Amiya never told me her birthday.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Guess what, Ah-My-Ah?"

"Please don't say my name like that."

"In any case. Guess."

"You snooped around and found out something you shouldn't have."

"Bingo!"

"Great. Now you're going to dump it on me and make me help you with some elaborate plan."

"Yuji's birthday is in 5 days, he didn't want anyone to know. We're throwing him a surprise party!"

"His birthday is in 5 days? Why didn't he tell us?"

"I have no idea."

"I get why he wouldn't tell you, but I thought he and I got along really well..." Amiya said slightly pouting.

"You always surpass expectations of hurting my feelings in the cutest way possible Amiya..." I said while tears streamed down my face like a waterfall.

* * *

**Amiya's POV**

I'm out with Natalie buying some party supplies, every else in the guild is in on it too. We're in charge of decorations, the others are taking care of the food, music, and extra decorations because nobody trusts Natalie.

The fact that Yuji kept his birthday a secret from us is still floating around in my head. I mean, over the last few months, we've grown pretty attached to each other. Team Magnet finally has the piece of metal in between us that keeps us together.

And I don't wanna admit it, but I might have the slightest crush on Yuji...

I realized it when I started caring about my appearance, even though he's blind. I'm always really happy around him, he and I can relate a lot to each other. He was an orphan and my parents don't pay me any attention.

I get this weird feeling at the tips of my finger tips, like a jolt of some sort whenever I think of him...

"Umm, Amiya?"

"Huh. Y-yeah Nat?"

"You were zoning out for like 10 minutes. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry!"

I walked in the opposite direction to look for more supplies.

* * *

We have to play it off casual for the next few days. On his birthday, Natalie and I will distract him while everyone else gets the party ready. When he gets back, he'll have all of us there waiting for him. It'll be great.

Ro, Atmos and Mark have become friends with Yuji too, so they were more than happy to help. Atmos sees Yuji as a kind of younger brother. Mark and Yuji read together and discuss books, Yuji read with brail of course. Ro and Yuji relate over ways to maneuver yourself even though you're blind.

Natalie kept her eyes closed for a day to try and be like Yuji and Ro once, she almost got herself killed by falling off the bridge and getting swept downstream and into the ocean.

* * *

_December 17_

Oh god, it's the day. Time to get Yuji out of guild hall!

"Has anyone seen Yuji?"

"He came in this morning and told us he wouldn't be back until 9:00 tonight, so you don't have to worry about that." Ro told us.

"Ok, that's a bit weird, but it works for us. Let's get to decorating people!

After a while of decorating and setting up. We sat down for a break, it was still only 4:00PM. We have 5 hours until he gets here. So we're going to play some games.

* * *

"Any 2s?"

"Go fish."

"Any 5s?"

"Here."

* * *

"All in."

"All in."

"All in."

Natalie: Two Pair

Ro: Straight

Amiya: Royal Flush.

Amiya wins.

I'm so lucky.

* * *

"Natalie, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Uh oh, I dare you to look at what time it is!"

"What an easy dar-Oh my god! Everyone to your places!"

8:58PM

8:59PM

9:00PM

*Creak*

"Hm, where is everyone?" Yuji says to himself.

*Everyone pops out*

"Surprise!" Everyone screams out.

"Natalie..." Yuji growls.

"Hehehe." Natalie with a 'I knew this was a bad idea' face.

* * *

In the end, we all had a lot of fun. We all played games, Yuji blew out the 14 candles on the cake, and ended up blowing Natalie into a wall for exposing his birthday without his permission.

So it all worked out. We plan to all go on a mission soon. Mark, Atmos, Ro, Natalie, Yuji and I. It's going to be a huge job for 6,000,000 Jewel. A million for each of us if we complete it. That'll really help my budget. Yuji, Atmos, Ro, and Mark need the money for rent too.

Natalie just always crashes at my apartment.

Soon enough, we were cleaning up and each of us started leaving one by one. In the end, it was just Yuji and I cleaning up the last of the mess.

"Thanks for throwing me a party. Sorry for not telling you about my birthday though."

"It's fine. Why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

"Well, first off. Natalie." I nodded. "And second, my brother and I always did something special on each others birthdays. This is the first year I haven't been able to do anything with him. From now on..."

"I see. Sorry."

"It's fine. _Something _stayed the same. I still got to have fun with people I care about, and who care about me just as much."

"I guess that's a nice way to think about it."

"Or I'm just delusional."

"Haha, you're probably right."

"What? No inspirational words from the almighty Amiya?"

"Shut up." I said playfully.

* * *

**That's the chapter I just wrote up because I wanted some laughs. This will be the last filler chapter for a while. I'm going full blast into the storyline soon enough!**

**-ModernUtopia**


	6. Everything is going Wrong

**Here we go again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 6: Everything is going Wrong

**Amiya's POV**

The time to finally go on that job has come. It's been a whole week since Yuji's party, so we're all going on this job now. We've each spent a long time preparing for this job. It might take anywhere between 2 weeks or 2 months.

As of now, we were all on the trailer getting ready to depart.

"So...how long is this going to take?" Natalie asked.

"A day at the least." Yuji replied completely uninterested.

The seating chart was sorted kinda erratically. I was at the back of the trailer closest to the exit on the right side. Yuji was next to me, then Atmos. Mark sat across from me, Ro and Natalie on the other side of him.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"-ut up."

"Aww, you're so mean Yuji. Come on, O-nee-chan." I heard Natalie's voice tease.

"I'm not calling you that. You're only a year older than me anyways."

"A year is still a difference."

"Hmm?" I said slowly opening my eyes. I had fallen asleep on Yuji's shoulder and he didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, Amiya, you're awake." Yuji said to me.

"Mmhmph." I made a muffled sound confirming that before sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "What were you guys arguing about?" I thought for a second, "...again."

"Yuji refuses to call me Onee-chan."

"Why would you want him to call you that in the first place?"

"Because it would sound _so _cute."

"I get your reasoning..." I mumble.

"Don't _agree _with her!" Yuji said frustratedly.

"How much time left in the ride?"

Yuji put his hand out the window. "About 3 hours."

"Wow, it's been that long? And how can you tell the time of day by putting your hand out the window?"

"I can feel what the humidity, climate, and position of daylight."

"That makes sense. What if it's cloudy."

"I can feel the air pressure and moisture."

"And if it's clear at night-time?"

"Then that's why people can see. I'd be screwed in an environment like that."

* * *

**Yuji's POV**

_(12 Hours Later)_

*Tap Tap Tap*

*Creaaak*

"Come, on Windy. We don't have all day."

I was currently in a dungeon, about to be sold as a slave. Before we get to that, let's revisit the events that led up to this...

* * *

We got off the trailer and all grouped up in front of the building we were infiltrating. The goal of the job was to destroy a magic tome, capture the mastermind, and to destroy all the books in the manor to limit any salvaging.

So we split into groups of 2. Amiya and I, Natalie and Ro, Mark and Atmos. My group was in charge of capturing the woman that owned this castle of a home. Natalie and Ro are to destroy books, something they are very skilled at. Mark and Atmos are destroying the magic tome, also something Atmos is _very _skilled at.

The majority of the job went smoothly, without much communication with the other groups, we eliminated a few guards along the way before getting to the room that this woman was in.

*Crash*

"Excuse me, but is lady with six million on her head in here?" I screamed out after breaking the door down.

She was the only one I sensed in the room, she immediately hit the alarm, I knocked her out, but not fast enough. Soon enough, a few dozen guards filed into the room.

"Would you believe I knocked her out with my stunning good looks?" I asked. Earning me a punch in the arm from Amiya.

And that's how I ended up here.

* * *

_(Present Time)_

We walked behind the guard.

I whispered to Amiya, "When I do something crazy and stupid, make a run for the door."

"Huh?!"

"Just do it."

About a few moments later, the door was in view, or, I could sense it.

"Now!" I screamed, before jumping and kicking the guard in the head, knocking him out. Amiya made a bee-line for the door, but a few guards blocked her way. I broke my chains and used the wind to blow another into a wall. (Cheap chains...)

Guards all closed in.

* * *

**Amiya's POV**

I was separated from Yuji, but I could still see him. He took down guard after guard, but then, an especially large guard charged towards him and smashed Yuji into a wall, successfully smashing the wall as well. Yuji was picked up by the collar of his shirt and carried into a cell. I thought it was over.

A few moments later, that same brute-like guard flew out of the room unconscious. Blasts of wind flew out of the cell making guards fly everywhere. Yuji ran out of the room and we both escaped out the gate.

Back to square one.

* * *

While tracking our target, I'd glanced over at Yuji and realized he wasn't wearing the same outfit as he usually does. The outfit was probably destroyed a few weeks ago when Natalie set him on fire...

As of now, he was wearing a seemingly black shirt under a white overcoat the reached his mid-theigh. The overcoat has a hood that was down and silver lines all across it, some of the lines connected and formed the Lost Souls symbol.

His pants were brown cargo while his shoes were a basic black.

"Amiya, what are you staring at?"

"Huh?! Nothing!"

"I can feel your fingers twitching."

"What does being able to feel the feel like?"

"That was random."

"Well, at times it's relaxing, other times annoying. When your finger twitched suddenly, I guess it kinda tickled."

"How did you know I had freckles when we first met then?"

"Intuition. You felt like someone that would have freckles."

"That _definitely _sounds like something you would do."

"Does it?"

*Blast*

Crap, the old lady is getting away. "Amiya, freeze the getaway vehicle, I'll keep the guards off you, we'll both go for the lady."

"Got it."

"Freezing, Blades!" swords of ice flew out of her hand and stuck into the cloth that was over the shape. It roared. "Um, Yuji, do carriages roar?"

"No, but dragons, wyverns, tigers, lions, bears and giant wolves do. And those are only the ones you can ride..."

"Crap."

* * *

**I had a bit of writer's block while doing this chapter. Sorry. Nothing else to say as I lay in my shame.**

**-ModernUtopia**


End file.
